Chandra
by Blue Lady2
Summary: Please read and REVIEW! P.S. I make the chapters short because it is easier to end them in cliffhangers! TEEHEEHEE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own most of the characters in this story **sobs loudly** because it didn't come from my brilliant mind. It came from the mind of Anne Bishop, All Hail Anne Bishop!!!  
  
Claimant: I do, however, own the characters that I made up, so don't use them without my permission.  
  
Prologue  
  
In the keep of Ebon Askavi a woman hurriedly made her way down the winding steps into the depths of the castle. When she finally reached her destination amazingly she wasn't out of breath. She walked quickly to where the dragon's head was laying, and as she neared it the eyes of the head opened. "Ssshe isss finally coming," the woman exclaimed excitedly.  
  
*Yesss, I too feel her presssence* said a deep voice in the woman's head.  
  
In another part of Kaeleer a young woman sat straight up in her bed and smiled. But her sitting up like that jostled the bed and the man sleeping next to her in it. "What's going on?" Daemon asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing, just go back to sleep," Jaenelle said softly to her husband as she settled back into the bed.  
  
"If nothing is wrong then why are you awake?" Daemon asked warily.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that someone I was expecting is finally coming home," came the evasive answer.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Who is this woman they are waiting for you ask. Well you'll just have to wait and find out. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *sobs* I didn't make up this whole story on my own. *Sobs again* I had to use the mind of Anne Bishop and her four books about this world.  
  
Claimant: I did make up some of the characters, and if you wish to use them without permission, then *smiles evilly* I'll be glad to get my hands on your money since at this moment I don't have any at all.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Chandra. I don't know where or how I got it. My friends call me Rae or at least they would if I had any, and I'm also an orphan. At least I think I am since I don't know who my parents are. I know their first names and only that because I asked my nursed before she died. She told me that their names where Cassandra and Saetan. I don't know if they are living or not, and since I have grown up I stopped caring.  
  
To survive when my nurse died I became an assassin. I studied the types of fighting from every realm. Yes, even the Eyrien type of fighting. I was lucky with that one though. You see I found an old man who was ill and nursed him back to health. What can I say it was one of my good days. Anyway he was a combat trainer for one of the Eyrien camps, so I made him teach me the Eyrien way of fighting. I learned quickly after all I may need it someday. And even if all of my training fails me one day I'm still strong since my birth jewel is the gray and since I made the offering I have six uncut black jewels. I learned my magic skills well too. And when I reached my maturity I found out that I'm a Healer/Priestess/Black widow combination. It hurt the day my snake tooth came out! Immediately after it showed up though I went to get trained in how to be a black widow. Thank the Darkness that my snake tooth came in before the black widows were discredited. I've never killed with my snake tooth, probably because I never needed to. I could always rely on my other skills first.  
  
When that bitch Dorothea showed up I quickly learned how to suppress my strength and my combination of skills, so no one would be able to tell how strong I am. After all I didn't want a whole bunch of would be assassins coming after me. But even then when she came into power I already had all of the skills I would ever need to survive. I still train daily even though I no longer need to be an assassin. I quit after a couple of hundred years when I had amassed enough money to live comfortably on for the rest of my life. Occasionally I still exercise my skills on the tainted Blood that crossed my path and happened to piss me off. They did that a lot especially those from Hayll's so called hundred families, also known by me as the rich assholes and bitches. The men were easy to kill they always fell for my sweet innocent look. I mean that combined with my porcelain skin, blue black hair, and gold eyes always made them stupid. I am tall and slender too. Not that I'm a stick or anything, I mean I'm curvy and bouncy where I'm suppose to be.  
  
But even though there are still tainted Blood who escaped that blast of power a couple of years ago it was getting boringly easy to hunt them down. So I'm going to leave Terreille and go to Kaeleer. I hope to see those fabled kindred that are said to reside there. After all it will be something new that I have never done before. And there is nothing here for me, so why stay? 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I didn't make up this world or some of the characters that I use in this story. Anne Bishop the genius did make it up though. This disclaimer henceforth applies to all other chapter until I can make up some more funny ones.  
  
Claimant: I did make up a few of the characters, and I would appreciate it if they were not used, especially without permission. This claimant applies to all other chapters until my brain starts working again and I can write some more funny ones.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Who's that, the black panther wondered as he quietly moved closer to the figure. It's a woman, he realized when he caught her scent. And she looks like someone I know. "I know you're there so why don't you come out before I have to do something rash," the woman said loudly without turning around. The panther was amazed that her senses were that fine tuned. She's probably better than Lucivar, he thought. It was then that he knew who she reminded him of, Saetan. It was then that he made the decision to take her to the High Lord. Realizing belatedly that he had stayed in the under brush too long he quickly moved out into the open. After all he didn't feel like getting hurt today.  
  
As the animal stepped out of the under brush she masked her surprise. It had felt like a human male with power. It was then that she noticed the ebon-gray jewel around its neck. It was a kindred animal! Luckily she could communicate with it. She had accosted an old Blood woman who lived near these woods with whom she learned how to talk to them. After all it never paid to be unprepared. "Where did you come from," she asked of the sleek black animal. It walked closer to her and into the light. That was when she saw its eyes, they were gold just like hers. "Lay down, stay awhile," she invited quietly. *Thank you,* he replied to her invitation. *My home is not far from here and I was hungry so I came out hunting and found you* As silently as he had come he walked nearer and laid down next to her.  
  
Over the next weeks that they spent together they developed a bond. And for the first time in her adult life she was able to truly trust someone. She knew that he would always be there for her no matter what, and that made it easier to trust him. They started to travel together, for Chandra had a yen for traveling. She knew not why that was so, she only knew that when she tried to settle somewhere she became restless. They traveled through many lands and saw many different kindred people. Which was only possible because Tieran was with her. Otherwise they might not have come out to be seen. The kindred still feared and hated most of the humans. And she couldn't blame them especially after what Tieran had told her.  
  
Tieran knew that it was wrong of him to lead her unknowingly to the hall of the High Lord. But he also knew that it had to be done, because despite all of her protestation to the opposite he knew that she needed and secretly yearned for a family to love. So after months of wandering he finally brought her to the hall.  
  
~~~~~~ Author's note: You'll have to wait and see what happens at the hall next time. *Laughs evilly* Oh, by the way the more reviews I get the faster my chapters go up, think about it!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Chandra was somewhat surprised to see the giant mansion in the distance. Somehow she just hadn't imagined seeing that after reaching the top of the hill. She was expecting something like an enclave of Tieran's people. And she did the only thing she could do in the circumstances, she gave Tieran 'the look' AND you know the one I'm talking about, the one all women reserve for stupid guys. He deserved it after all for springing this surprise on her. But the rat just looked at her pleadingly and started for the hall. Looking back every so often to make sure she was following.  
  
It had seemed like no time had passed when they reached the imposing door belonging to the equally imposing hall. *Please knock,* Tieran asked softly. And for some unknown reason she did.  
  
Inside the hall all of the warlord princes had felt her coming and were all prepared for her arrival. They didn't know if this unknown entity was a threat or not, but better to be safe than sorry. So they were all lined up in the entrance hall waiting. When suddenly the expected knock came, and with it Beale's footsteps approaching the door in a stately manner. He opened the door and getting a good look at the young woman standing there his eyes widened and his mouth just literally dropped opened. He quickly concealed his surprise and invited her into the hall where everyone was just waiting to size up this unknown woman. And as she stepped into the room all of them had the same reaction as Beale, only they managed to conceal it better. *Uh Prick,* Daemon called to Lucivar on an Ebon-Gray thread, *I think you should call Saetan in here.* And suddenly even as he was forming the thoughts the strange woman's head swung toward him as if she knew what he was saying to Lucivar. "Who are you people," the seemingly young woman questioned angrily. And then just behind her appeared a large black panther.  
***************** Author's Note: I just love those cliff hangers don't you?? 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters (boohoo!) They were made up by the magnificent mind of Anne Bishop. Claimant: I do however own some of the characters, so don't use them without my permission please.  
  
Part Four ~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Even though he was sitting in his study down the hall the High Lord of Hell, Saetan SaDiablo could still feel the shock rolling off all of the occupants in the front hall. Well I had better get up and see what's going on out there, he thought to himself tiredly. I only wanted some peace and quiet in my study, just for a couple of hours anyway and this would have been the first time in months that no one needed me for anything, Saetan thought to himself despairingly. He slowly got up out of his chair and walked to the door. Trying to take as long as possible to get there, so he could savor his alone time for just a bit longer. As he was walking down the hallway he tried to figure out what could be wrong out there. Finally he came into the hall where the front door was located taking in everything and everyone as he moved into the room. And when his eyes finally came to rest on the uninvited guest he froze. He just couldn't believe his eyes, there in the still open doorway stood a woman who could have been Daemon in a feminine form. Then with no warning at all Surreal came barreling down the stairs yelling. "Saetan, Saetan, you've got to help me," she said sounding desperate. And when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs and got a good look at their guest she came to a standstill. All at once everyone started to ask who in the hell she was and where she had come from when Saetan actually yelled for silence. He walked up to their new guest and softly asked her what her name was. "I am called Chandra," she said proudly. "And what may I ask is your last name," Saetan questioned Chandra in a determined voice. "I don't have a last name sir," Chandra stated with as much dignity and pride as possible. And Saetan just stood there speechless, when Jaenelle appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, you've finally arrived," Jaenelle said calmly. "Well don't just stand there sister, follow me and I'll show you where your rooms are." Chandra not knowing what else to do followed Jaenelle out of the room, with Tieran at her heels. It was noticeable to every male in the room that he was trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. "Oh, don't think I have forgotten you Tieran," Chandra said in a dire voice that made Tieran hunch down further, his black belly almost touching the ground as he crawled along behind her. Obviously he was trying to sink into the ground. Finally after what seemed like an endless walk they came to Chandra's room. Jaenelle showed her around the room so she would be familiar with it. And as she was leaving Jaenelle turned, "Oh, and before I forget we have weapons practice every morning, so make sure you are up and ready or beware the cold bath that will befall you compliments of Lucivar," and then so saying she left the room. Later that night as she was getting ready for bed she remembered what Jaenelle had said to her. "Tieran, warn me if anybody is coming in the morning and I just might let you out of the dog house," Chandra yawned out tiredly. *Ok* he responded determined to get back on her good side.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Author's Note: Will he wake her up on time? Will she get drenched?? To find out you'll have to stay tuned. 


	6. Chapter 5

I have already done my disclaimers and for this chapter I don't feel like doing another one so if you were expecting one, then tough luck.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Rae, Rae,* Tieran called loudly and anxiously afraid of what she might do if he didn't get her up soon. *Rae, you must wake up before he gets here.* Finally she woke up and not a moment too soon, because the quiet footsteps came to a halt right in front of her door. Then Lucivar barged right into the room. And when he saw that she was already awake his intent expression turned to one of disappointment. "So Cat warned you didn't, she," he growled out already planning his revenge on his little sister. "Jaenelle said something about practice, to what was she referring?," Chandra questioned warily, not knowing what she was expected to do. "We have weapons practice in the field every morning, and everyone has to come, without exception," he told her firmly. "Very well I'll be down in a few minutes, and the sooner you leave my rooms the sooner I'll be able to get down there," Chandra said determined to get this male out of her new sanctuary. As soon as he left she quickly jumped out of the bed and hurriedly got dressed, she really wanted to see if they could teach her anything new. Before leaving she went to Tieran and hugged him saying, "All's forgiven for now Tier." Chandra was just in time to see Jaenelle sparring with Lucivar, and what a sight to behold, she had never before seen two people going at it with such ferocity. Most of the moves they used she had seen before, there were even a few that she had incorporated into her own repertoire. While watching she used the time to size them up, in case she needed an emergency exit and one of them happened to be blocking it. They were good, using unexpected movements to try and get an edge on their opponent. Chandra could definitely tell that they had fought often and knew each others fighting style. They each knew also how to compensate for their disadvantages. She definitely wouldn't want to have to fight both of them at the same time; they would work too well together. However, individually she could probably take them, but only if she used her magic and some of the more unorthodox moves she knew. Instinctively Chandra realized that Jaenelle could beat her if she used her magic. Suddenly the two were finished sparring and were organizing the women and men into different groups. She was very pissed off when she realized that she was being grouped with new weak women who didn't know a thing. And she loudly raised her voice in protest, also punctuating her opinion of these weak women with a few choice cuss words. And upon noticing her loudly voiced complaints who should appear but Lucivar wearing a scowl, "If you think you're so good why don't you try to beat Alexandar, my esteemed lieutenant." And as if appearing out of thin air a tall lanky man was suddenly standing next to Lucivar studying her intently. His looks came as a surprise to Chandra, he had wings like and Eyrien and his skin tone was very close to theirs, but that's were it ended for he also had ears like the Dea al Mon, and his hair looked like a cross between the two it was a midnight black with streaks of silvery blond. And Chandra was so busy staring that she only belatedly realized he was talking. "I'll fight her Lucivar, but it looks like I'll have to go easy on her, since she doesn't look like much," the man Chandra assumed was Alexandar said amusedly. "Yes, go easy on me," she said while thinking, yes do and I'll be sure to kick your ass. Lucivar having both parties agreement sent someone for two sticks. And unfortunately Alexandar he did go easy on her, so it only took her about a minute to get under his guard and knock him on the ground. Chandra then stupidly chose to laugh at the disbelieving expression on his face, which of course really pissed Alexandar off. "Let's go again," he growled angrily. So they went another bout and this time Alexandar was ready for her, he studied her as they were fighting and finally saw his chance, and she was on her ass with the same disbelieving expression.  
  
Authors Note: You'll have to tune in next time to find out what happens next time people. 


End file.
